


CherrYYY Magic

by stickers_on_a_laptop



Series: CM Crossovers [3]
Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), YYY มันส์เว่อร์นะ | YYY The Series (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Other, Queer Character, aroace character, finding your label
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:42:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stickers_on_a_laptop/pseuds/stickers_on_a_laptop
Summary: Fujisaki Nozomi has a new power and it takes her to a certain chaotic apartment in Thailand
Series: CM Crossovers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080068
Comments: 22
Kudos: 18





	1. Go, Go, Power Ranger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [selkieskin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/selkieskin/gifts).



Fujisaki Nozomi woke up on her 35th birthday, wondering what the universe held in store for her this year. Her thirtieth birthday had been a shock, her thirty-third, not so much. She wouldn’t really know until she got to work, if the last few birthdays had been anything to go by. She sighed and got out of bed, getting dressed in her favorite cardigan and putting her hair up a little nicer than usual, since she still had work. She ate a quiet breakfast and headed to work, on the lookout for her new power and reflecting on her past ones.

Her thirtieth birthday was the most annoying for sure, with hearing people’s voices when she touched them. People were so...loud with their thoughts. But on her thirty-first birthday, the voices were silenced, only for the world to be awash with...thread? She had had to do some research to figure out the meanings of the threads on everyone’s left hand, but it was a little fascinating to see how people were connected. Her thirty-second birthday was much more subtle, but once she saw some left wrists, she saw that people had their soulmates’ first words “tattooed” there. Her thirty-third birthday brought more “tattoos” in the form of matching soulmarks, and her thirty-fourth was the right wrist with the name of soulmates written in their handwriting. 

Fujisaki didn’t have a single tattoo in those years, nor a red thread of fate strung on her finger. 

This didn’t bother her, and sometimes the fact that it didn’t bother her bothered her, but Fujisaki was happy the way she was. She liked seeing how people were connected and if she was connected by yellow strings of friendship, that was enough for her. Soulmates were nice and all, but she liked her life as it was. She had a pretty good job (that she was planning to quit after she got her degree in law), a nice apartment, and her friends. What else more did she need in life? Magical powers? She had those too. 

As she got on the crowded train, she did what she usually did: she people watched. She wondered vaguely what power she had acquired, since she couldn’t see any marks or anything, but mostly she thought about the work she had that day. She hoped they wouldn’t sing for her, which had happened once or twice since she joined the company nearly ten years ago, but not usually. But since Rokkaku was now in the office, it was definitely a possibility. Oh well, being appreciated by others in the office was always nice. 

The train stopped at her stop and she got off, ready to walk the eight minute walk to the office, when she heard Rokkaku’s excited voice behind her.

“Fujisaki-san! Wait up!” 

She turned around and waited for the young man, who ran to catch up to his senior. 

“I don’t usually see you at this time, Fujisaki-san! Is there a special reason you’re earlier than usual?” 

“No, no reason” Fujisaki said, smiling at the well-meaning but oblivious salesman. 

As they walked, Fujisaki listened to Rokkaku’s story about his recent business trip with Kurosawa, and how Kurosawa seemed mopey the entire time. Fujisaki had to hide her smile, wondering how such a well-meaning person could be so oblivious. Her mind wandered a little bit as she thought about Kurosawa and Adachi.

_ The two young men, one looking confident and one looking a little unsure of what was happening, being welcomed by the company.  _

_ The tall, handsome one watching the shorter, less confident one around the office about two months after they joined. _

_ Adachi being given extra work by Urabe, Kurosawa getting opportunities that other, more senior employees were denied. _

_ Noticing a red thread that would wind around the office. _

_ “ _ _ Sorry for causing you trouble” written on Adachi’s left wrist, “Are...are you okay?” on Kurosawa’s.  _

_ Matching sun and moon soul marks, Adachi’s near a mole on his neck, Kurosawa’s in the same place but on the right. _

_ 黒沢 優一 on Adachi’s right wrist, in blue in a fancy fountain pen font. 安逹清 on Kurosawa’s right wrist in yellow in slightly shaky and unsure handwriting. (and how unusual, for names to be in colors...usually they were just black) _

_ The two of them dancing around each other as they navigated Adachi’s first relationship. _

_ Having to now make sure Rokkaku--or other employees--didn’t go into the store rooms sometimes.  _

“Is that Adachi-san and Kurosawa-san?” Rokkaku’s voice, no longer directed at her, distracted her from her thoughts. 

As Rokkaku ran to say hi to his two favorite seniors, Fujisaki watched as Adachi--who had grown emotionally so much over the last year after dating Kurosawa--jumped as Rokkaku startled him, and saw Kurosawa close his eyes before greeting Rokkaku. She smiled and walked into the office. The elevator hall was empty, unusual for this time of day, but she would take it. However, she wished she didn’t have to wait for it and could just be up on the tenth floor already. 

….

How did she get here?? 


	2. I'm Running Errands With My -kun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fujisaki accidentally shows off her power to Adachi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you know the chapter title reference, I'm impressed.

Fujisaki, moving as in a dream, went to the water cooler, getting a cup of water. This must have been her power for the year. 

“Not a soulmate-identifying power” her brain whispered quietly, traitorously. Fujisaki shook her head to rid herself of the thought, and prepared herself for the work day, planning on examining her power later. 

* * *

Never had the day gone so slowly for Fujisaki. There were no meetings for the day, so she didn’t even have that to distract her from the slow-moving clock. When Urabe asked her to go on some errands with Adachi, she gladly agreed, thankful to get out of the office. 

“Adachi-kun, you ready?” she asked, purse in hand, waiting at his desk. 

“Hmm? Oh, yes, let me just put this away” Adachi answered, capping the fancy red pen that matched Kurosawa’s and placing it carefully in his pocket. 

“What do we have to get?” Adachi asked when they were out of the building, shivering a bit in the cool spring breeze that whooshed by. 

“Hmmm...seems like it’s just the usual stuff” she said as she looked down the list Urabe had given her. 

“Not the last one” Adachi pointed out from behind her. “That store is farther away”

Fujisaki looked closer, and Adachi was right, the last thing they needed was a few kilometers away, warranting a train ride. 

“Should we go there first, then?” Fujisaki asked, mentally figuring out how far away it was and wondering how long it would take.

“Sounds good, Fujisaki-san” Adachi said, smiling his usual small smile. 

The two of them headed out, Fujisaki enjoying the crisp weather, Adachi winding a scarf around himself that Fujisaki recognized as Kurosawa’s. She smiled, wondering how in the world others in the office seemed to not see the love between the two. 

“How are your studies coming along, Fujisaki-san?” Adachi asked as they walked towards the train station.

“They’re coming along quite nicely, social status laws are especially interesting” Fujisaki replied.

The two of them talked about the various laws Fujisaki was studying until they got on the train, where they both fell quiet. It was a short ride, only a few stops, and the train wasn’t very crowded, allowing Fujisaki to reflect on what they needed to get and how long it would take. She didn’t know if she wanted it to take a long time or a short time, since what she really wanted to do was go home and reflect on her--

The train announcing the stop fortunately stopped her train of thought and she and Adachi got off, reorienting themselves now that they were there. Fortunately, the shop they needed to go to was pretty close, and they got what they needed quickly. 

“Okay, now that’s taken care of, shall we get everything else?” Fujisaki asked as Adachi took the bags from her. “Oh, thank you, Adachi-kun”

“You’re welcome” Adachi said. 

When they got back to the station, they were greeted with announcements that trains were delayed because one of them had broken down unexpectedly.

Adachi sighed, which Fujisaki supposed was because he wanted the day to be over so he could be back with Kurosawa, but he straightened up and waited all the same, causing Fujisaki to smile at his persistence to get a job done. Still, she wished that they were at their next shop.

...

“Fujisaki-san? How did we get here?” Adachi asked, sounding like he was trying to not freak out too much. 

Fujisaki blinked and took in her surroundings. They were at one of the shops they needed to be at. 

“Fujisaki-san...do you have powers?” Adachi asked hesitatingly, but not sounding too shocked.

“It appears I have teleportation powers this year, yes” Fujisaki said, a little overwhelmed. 

Adachi nodded and fiddled with his hair. “Shall we get the stuff we need, then?” he asked. 

Fujisaki nodded, following Adachi into the shop as he held the door open. 

* * *

Once she was finally home (Adachi had just accepted the power, confirming that he had had at least the first year of powers for a short time, which she had suspected), Fujisaki fixed herself a cup of tea, needing it to reflect on the day and her new power. She wondered how far she could go, and how since she had the next two days off, she figured she could find out more about it then. 

Her phone buzzed with a message, interrupting her thoughts. It was a text from her mom, wishing her a happy birthday, with the added “bonus” of asking where Fujisaki’s boyfriend was. Fujisaki sighed and answered dutifully, turning her phone off once the message was sent. When, if ever, her mom would understand that while romantic love was beautiful and all, she wanted no part of it? She didn’t feel like that and never would. (Sex was also something she wanted nothing to do with. Great for everyone else, not for her). She sighed and got up, washing her mug and getting ready for bed, despite it being fairly early. It had been a long day. 


	3. Where am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fujisaki is no longer in Japan, but where is she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used translater.eu for the translations, so if they are way off, I apologize. 
> 
> Also, if you haven't watched YYY, quick rundown:  
> Porpla (transwoman) runs an apartment of only men  
> Pun is an alien  
> Going into different dimensions is a common experience at this apartment

Even without an alarm, Fujisaki woke up early most days, and this day was no exception. She decided to test her powers within her small but cozy apartment, teleporting to and from different rooms, which was kind of fun, but quickly grew boring. Fujisaki decided to get dressed and see how far she could go. 

First, the office (even though she didn’t have work). She tried to be as specific as possible so she wouldn’t be seen, getting in between some trees and watching as Adachi kept bending down as he walked, which appeared to confuse Kurosawa. 

She stepped a little closer to hear what was happening.

“The pill bugs, Kurosawa, see!” Adachi stood up and showed Kurosawa something in his hand, making Kurosawa quirk an eyebrow and smile a fond smile when Adachi gently let the bug down. 

Fujisaki smiled at the cuteness, then teleported away, heading to one of her favorite cafes. 

* * *

As she ate her croissant and sipped her hot chocolate, she thought about how different this power was from the other five years, which seemed to be more directed at other people, but this one was kind of...just for her (although she could apparently take people along, as proven yesterday). Obviously, she would have to be careful to not just disappear in a meeting or something, but a year of this power seemed like it could be a lot of fun if done correctly. She cleared her table and left, looking for a quiet place so she could visit some of the places she had been wanting to go to. 

After a fun day of acting like a tourist, Fujisaki was tired but happy when she teleported back to her apartment. Going to places on her own was one of her favorite things to do, and not having to worry about transportation meant she could go to many places. Still, she mused about what it all meant as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When she woke up the next day, later than usual, she was still happy, but she wished there was someone she could talk to about all of it.

…

Where was she? 

It was earlier in the morning here, judging by the sun, which was lower in the sky than it was in Tokyo. She appeared to be at an apartment, if she had to guess. 

A sudden explosion made her put her hands over her head instinctively. The people of the apartment seemed to be used to it, though, as they all came filing out, yawning, but looking mildly annoyed, not scared or upset. 

ใครเป็นคนทํา? A tall...woman? in a bathrobe asked the group of young men that had gathered. 

In an instant, fingers were pointed at the two shortest of the group. 

คุณสองคนอีกแล้วเหรอ? The woman, who seemed to be in charge, looked like she was about to charge at them before noticing Fujisaki.

คุณเป็นใคร? She asked. 

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand” Fujisaki said.

The woman pointed at one of the young men, a very handsome one in a sweater who was holding hands with another young man, and beckoned him over. 

The young man came over and bowed, with his hands up. Fujisaki bowed back, the way she was used to. 

It took a few tries, but soon the young man (who introduced himself as “Pun”) figured out she was Japanese and was talking to her in perfect Japanese. 

“Where am I?” she asked. 

“An apartment building in Thailand” Pun asked, looking not at all surprised that he was being asked this question. 

“How did I get here?” she wondered aloud. 

“Can you teleport?” Pun asked. 

Fujisaki nodded. 

“That’s how then...miss…” Pun trailed off.

“Fujisaki” 

“Fujisaki-san. I think Jie-Porpla, sorry-will be able to help you more than I can” Pun turned to the woman in the bathrobe, everyone else gone. 

A quick conversation with the woman later, Fujisaki was whisked into a room and given a breakfast of waffles with whipped cream. 

“I guess I’ll be translator until Nott comes up with a translator. Shouldn’t be longer than an hour or two, if you’re going to stay that long...Jie?” 

The woman, who was now wearing a cute sundress that complimented the ones her...sidekicks? Fujisaki labeled them for now were wearing. 

“Okay, Fujisaki-san, this is Porpla. She wants you to know you’re welcome to stay as long as you wish, since you seem to be here for a ‘specific reason’--her words. Porpla also has teleportation powers, so maybe that’s why? I’m not sure, I’m just playing translator” Pun said. 

“You said ‘Nott’ would come up with a translator?” Fujisaki asked.

“My boyfriend is a good inventor, he can come up with anything” Pun said with pride. 

Fujisaki smiled. A boyfriend for this lovely young man, as she had suspected. She wondered if they had soulmate markings. She had a strong feeling they did. 

“Please, eat up” Pun said, gesturing to the food after being prodded by Porpla. 

Fujisaki said her thanks and ate her delicious waffle as members of the apartment came in and out, apparently curious as to who was now in the building. She felt a little overwhelmed, but kept a smile on her face as she watched everyone. She saw how they all clearly thought of each other as family, even though they seemed quite different, and that made her happy. 

* * *

When she was finished, Pun took her around, where they were followed by the two young men that were apparently responsible for the explosion. 

“So who lives here?” Fujisaki asked Pun, curious as to everyone she had seen so far. 

“Well the two behind us are brothers, their Thai isn’t perfect because they’re from China but they refuse to allow me to use Chinese with them. They want to become actors. Om is…something, Arm is very sweet, Chino sells coffee, Grab loves his motorcycle, while Mocha and Latte listen to everything Porpla does. You might see Yuri and Pao as well, but those two don’t live here. And Nott is an inventor, like I said. I’m just waiting for a text from him so that you can talk with Porpla” Pun explained.

“You speak Japanese really well, Pun-kun” Fujisaki said warmly. 

“Yeah, well…” Pun said, looking a little embarrassed. His phone went off with a notification and he lit up. 

“Looks like Nott is done with the translator” he said, and started bringing Fujisaki back to the room she had eaten breakfast in. 

Outside of the room, the young man that Fujisaki guessed was Nott bowed (hands up) and gave Fujisaki a...mecha figure? 

“That’s the translator” Pun explained. “All of Nott’s inventions are a little...unconventional, but it will work”

นักแปลทํางานอย่างไร? Pun asked Nott. 

After a quick explanation from Nott, Pun explained as long as the mecha figurine was standing upright on a stable surface, it would work. 

นักแปลทํางานหรือไม่? ส่งเธอเข้ามา! Fujisaki heard from the room.

“Porpla is ready to talk to you” Pun said, stepping back and bowing with Nott before they left.

Fujisaki took a breath and walked in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pill bugs=roly polies=sow bugs
> 
> ใครเป็นคนทํา? = who did this?  
> คุณสองคนอีกแล้วเหรอ? = you two again?  
> คุณเป็นใคร? = who are you?
> 
> นักแปลทํางานอย่างไร? = how does the translator work?  
> นักแปลทํางานหรือไม่? ส่งเธอเข้ามา! = the translator is working? send her in!
> 
> Using my personal headcanon that Pun, as an alien, can speak all the languages, which is why he can talk to Fujisaki perfectly


	4. Of Aros and Aces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fujisaki discovers herself even more.

Feeling a little nervous, she placed the figurine on the table, sitting across from Porpla, who had changed into a romper. 

After Porpla had said something, a few seconds later the mecha figurine said the translated sentence, in Porpla’s voice, in perfect Japanese. 

“Oh, so Nott made the invention already? Clever boy” 

Fujisaki couldn’t help but raise her eyebrows. It actually worked! 

“Well, Fujisaki-san, what seems to be the problem?” 

It took Fujisaki a few seconds to figure out what she wanted to ask. 

“You have teleportation powers as well?” she asked. 

“Yes, and I went through the voices, and the strings of fate, and the other soulmate identifying powers as well. It was a bit of a heartbreak for me to find I have no soulmate, but it is what it is” Porpla said, shrugging. 

“You don’t have a soulmate?” Fujisaki asked. There were other people like her? 

“It appears that I don’t, although I did love a boy once, and had to let him go. But that just means I try and spread the love in other ways, soulmate or no” Porpla said.

“May I ask how old you are, Porpla-san?” Fujisaki figured she had to be either her age or a little older. 

“Thirty-seven, but I’m only telling you woman to woman! If one of these boys found out…” Porpla said, looking mischievous.

“And you just have the teleportation power?” Fujisaki thought she would like to know if she had some more powers coming up. 

“Well, this is a bit of a funny place, so I’m not sure if they’re my powers or just this pocket of this dimension…” Porpla looked like she was considering. 

“I’m sorry?” 

“Oh goodness, did I say that outloud? Please don’t worry about it, Fujisaki-san” Porpla said. 

Fujisaki tilted her head, but did what Porpla suggested and put it out of her mind. 

“How is Pun-kun so good at Japanese?” Fujisaki asked. 

“Now, Fujisaki-san, I know you didn’t come here to ask about random, handsome aliens. What did you actually want to talk about?” 

Aliens? Fujisaki wondered. But out loud she asked “what does it mean if I don’t care about having a soulmate?” 

“You don’t want one? And you don’t have one?” Porpla asked. 

Fujisaki nodded. 

Porpla looked thoughtful. “That’s called aromantic then, when you have no romantic feelings. Of course, it doesn’t mean you don’t love! It just means you don’t feel romantic attraction. If you don’t feel sexual attraction, that’s called asexual”

Fujisaki sat back. So there were names for how she felt. She knew what she felt, and had known it for years, but to find out there were names…

“I’m sorry, I’m just a little overwhelmed, Porpla-san” she explained.

Porpla went to the door and called out to the apartment, and within five minutes, Fujisaki had a strong cup of tea in her hands. 

“May I ask what you call yourself? I’m sorry if I’m being impolite” Fujisaki asked when she was feeling a little better. 

“I just use ‘queer’ for myself” Porpla said, not looking offended at all. “It’s all encompassing and it’s what I like to use. But I respect all labels and pronouns” 

Fujisaki nodded to herself, mouthing “aromantic”, “asexual” and “queer” to herself. 

“Do you know why we get these powers? I mean, I know it’s because I’m a virgin, but why?” Fujisaki blurted out, before covering her mouth. “I’m sorry, that was rude” 

“Not at all, Fujisaki-san” Porpla said warmly, settling back in her seat. “I’m not sure  _ why  _ these powers exist, but they do, and I like to think it’s so we can put love--in all its forms--back into the universe” 

Fujisaki considered that. She liked that theory. 

* * *

The two women stayed there, talking a while about love, the universe, and all things in between, when Fujisaki got a text. She apologized and checked her phone. It was a text from her mother, saying she had set up a blind date with one of her friend’s sons. She sighed and put her phone away, not wanting to deal with it. 

“Mom troubles?” Porpla asked. 

“I’ve told her that I’m happy on my own, and one of my coworkers, Adachi-kun, even told her the same thing, but sometimes I’m not sure she gets it” Fujisaki explained. 

“Well, now you have new words in your vocabulary” Porpla pointed out. 

Fujisaki thought about all she had learned and slowly nodded. This was true, she did have a better explanation of what she felt now. Maybe this would help convince her parents once and for all she was okay just the way she was. 

“Jie, the brothers…” one of the young men from earlier that morning came in the room, bowing to Fujisaki before talking to Porpla about the elevator and the brothers (according to the mecha figure).

Porpla nodded and stood up. 

“I’m so sorry Fujisaki-san, but I have to go fix this” Porpla explained. 

Fujisaki checked her watch and gasped about how much time had passed. 

“Porpla-san, I’m so sorry for taking up so much of your time!” Fujisaki said, bowing. 

“Not at all, Fujisaki-san. I quite enjoyed our talk. As a matter of fact, take these” Porpla grabbed something off a nearby table (had they been there before…?) and placed them in Fujisaki’s hands, cupping it over so that she couldn’t see. “Look at them when you get back to Japan, okay? And feel free to come over at any time!” Porpla bowed to Fujisaki, the Japanese way, so Fujisaki bowed the way she had seen the boys bow, making Porpla smile. Porpla waved and left, so Fujisaki teleported back to Japan. 

* * *

Her apartment was just the way she had left it, but Fujisaki felt different. More grounded than she already usually did. She realized she was still holding the things Porpla had given her, so she opened her hand. 

Two small pins, both of flags with black, white, and gray stripes, one with a green stripe and one with purple. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember if Porpla used any labels but here she's queer. Fujisaki is our aroace queen and no one can tell me otherwise.


End file.
